


Аугуст

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), kelRian



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha!Siegfried Kircheis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, Omega!Oskar Reuenthal, Smut, dark!Siegfried Kircheis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Райнхард погиб во время покушения, императором стал Кирхайс. Ройенталь, как и в каноне, попытался поднять мятеж, но Кирхайс не столь терпим к мятежникам, как Райнхард.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Аугуст

— Оставьте нас, — приказал Кирхайс.

Один из сопровождавших Ройенталя гвардейцев посмел было открыть рот, готовясь возразить императору, но Кирхайс с мягкой улыбкой добавил:

— Или вы считаете, что мне стоит опасаться моих маршалов?

Ройенталь мог бы поклясться, что волной ужаса обдало не только его, но и всех находящихся в комнате. Охрана, в отличие от него, позволила себе роскошь исчезнуть.

Кирхайс обошел Ройенталя кругом, пристально рассматривая.

— Мне доложили о вашем послании, Ройенталь. Надеюсь, вы уже поняли, что это была ошибка, и раскаялись в содеянном.

Ройенталь чуть расставил ноги, чтобы чувствовать себя устойчивее и спокойнее. Пальцы сковал морозец. Он успел забыть, каким на самом деле бывает столь обожаемый гражданами империи правитель.

— Не отвечайте, — бархатисто-раскатисто смилостивился Кирхайс, — и примите мой ответный подарок в залог нашей дружбы. Поносите некоторое время.

Прикосновение не было ласкающим, но Кирхайс, который мог бы сломать кости одним движением, мягко завел Оскару за спину сначала одну руку, потом другую. Браслеты, обхватившие запястья, даже не пытались согреть.

Не сдержавшись, Ройенталь попробовал разорвать цепочку, но у него, конечно же, не получилось.

Смешок на ухо приблизил его к панике, а прикосновение к подбородку отозвалось тяжестью в горле — верным признаком подступающего возбуждения. Самые подушечки пальцев Кирхайса были грубоватыми и царапали кожу.

— Вот так, мой маршал, теперь все будет хорошо. Твоя тоска по Райнхарду не отразилась на верности мне, не так ли?

— Конечно, мой император, — выдавил из себя Ройенталь. 

Кадык дернулся, стоило Кирхайсу, лаская, провести по краю воротничка.

— Омега, тоскующая по омеге. Противоестественно, не правда ли? Какая испорченность.

Альфа возбуждался от покорности своего маршала. Ройенталь чувствовал это собственным ответным влечением. Сначала согрелись руки, потом по всему телу прошел разряд. Он сам приоткрыл губы, впуская пальцы.

— Райнхард был красив. Поверь, я не забываю об этом ни на секунду. Огня в нем было больше, чем во многих альфах. Но теперь его нет. Есть только ты.

Ройенталь проследил за взглядом Кирхайса. Фотография двух мальчиков и девочки стояла на каминной полке императорского кабинета — об этом знали все. И Ройенталю сейчас напомнили его место. Хотя многие в галактике хотели бы оказаться в постели с императором вместо него.

Ройенталь догадывался, что пройдет несколько минут, и страсть альфы вытравит из его сознания все, кроме всепоглощающего желания. Он будет умолять взять его так, как захочется альфе. Сделает все для него.

Может быть, у Кирхайса началась течка, может быть, период спровоцировали ярость и желание подчинить себе мятежника любым способом.

— Ты выносишь моего ребенка. Династии нужен наследник. Я хотел дать тебе больше времени и свободы, но ты не умеешь ими пользоваться.

Ройенталь поцеловал ласкающую ладонь. Слова доносились до него через шум в ушах. Когда вторая ладонь обхватила ягодицу, он застонал. Ройенталь почувствовал запах собственного возбуждения и понял, что готов принять альфу. Он уже был влажным, горячим, жаждущим.

Кирхайс позволил ему опуститься на колени и сам расстегнул брюки, высвобождая член. Оскару оставалось смотреть снизу вверх, ожидая не то приказа, не то разрешения. Кирхайс еще раз грубо провел большим пальцем по губам, а потом, положив ладонь на затылок, начал вколачиваться в рот.

Дышать почти не получалось. Оскар чувствовал, как его захлестывает возбуждение. Он пытался ласкать член языком, но не успевал — Кирхайс двигался слишком быстро. 

Сперма была солоноватой и терпкой.

За минуты передышки Кирхайс успел расстегнуть наручники и стащить с Оскара форму. Тот, полубезумный от желания, не мог справиться с застежками. На этот раз Кирхайс скорее ласкал, чем приказывал. Первое возбуждение схлынуло, оставив удовольствие от игры. Оскар, в свою очередь, еще не дошел до разрядки. Руки опять сковали за спиной, и он только поскуливал от нетерпения. 

— Ты так хочешь меня? — спросил Кирхайс, надавливая на влажный, разгоряченный вход.

— Да, — едва слышно ответил Оскар и приподнял бедра, пытаясь насадиться на ласкающие пальцы.

— Или подойдет любой альфа? — Кирхайс снова провел по входу, и не думая проникать внутрь. — Отвечай.

— Ты, — хрипло выдохнул Оскар. Он не притворялся.

На лице Кирхайс можно было уловить тень сочувствия, когда он погладил Оскара по плечам и заглянул в глаза. От очередного прикосновения Оскар застонал хрипло и протяжно. Право не видеть стало милостью его императора.

***

Оскар обнял подушку и потерся о нее щекой. Вставать не хотелось совершенно. Он чувствовал себя довольным и разомлевшим. Насытившимся.

— И все же, Зиг, почему именно я? Разве в империи недостаточно хорошеньких омег, которые могли бы выносить тебе здоровое потомство? Через несколько месяцев я отяжелею и не смогу вести в бой твои войска, а подчинить можно было и другими, менее трудоемкими способами.

— Отправив тебя в одиночную камеру? Это скучно… — Кирхайс присел на край дивана и пропустил челку Оскара между пальцев. — Никто больше не достоин звания цезаря. Если со мной что-то случится, то я должен знать, что империя останется в надежных руках. 

— Соправитель? — Оскар удивленно приподнялся на руках, чтобы посмотреть Кирхайсу в лицо.

— Мне казалось, это очевидное решение после того, как я отдал тебе половину галактики в управление.

— Я решил, что ты не хочешь меня больше видеть, — Оскар демонстративно отвернулся, обнимая полюбившуюся подушку.

Кирхайс звонко шлепнул его по заднице, и в ответ на возбуждение альфы по телу Оскара снова прошла волна.

— Отдыхай. Тебя ждет тяжелая, изматывающая неделя, а потом девять месяцев плохого самочувствия. А мне надо еще подготовить все для свадьбы.

— Никогда не представлял себя отцом, — сонно ответил Оскар. 

Согласно учебникам, омега беременела, если пара интенсивно занималась сексом несколько дней подряд. Если на возбуждение любого альфы омега отвлекалась сразу, то для беременности надо было приложить значительные усилия.

Зато после родоразрешения альфе не было нужды заботиться о верности омеги. Только повторная, насильственная беременность от другого альфы могла бы разорвать возникшую связь.

Перейти дорогу императору рискнули бы не многие, да и сам Оскар не сдался бы без боя. Иногда ему казалось, что между ним и Кирхайсом было нечто большее, чем животное влечение омеги к альфе.


End file.
